User talk:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball ST: Terror of Makros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 23:22, July 15, 2010 awsome. 1st, i say lets create a blog to discuss our ideas 4 the story. 02:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yay lets get started lol''saiyan prince 5821'' 02:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) bro i apolagized on the blog check it out ;p hey there bro. wana continue from yesterday 02:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) sry i dnt undrstnd u wn u spk wthot vwls cn u plz sy wt u mnt agn i dnt lk bn cnfsd i cant im grouned ill try to get on Reply Hi there. I am going to finish Terror of Makros but my personal life is rather cluttered at the moment, so I can't spend as much time on it as I did on ST. I hope to finish it by mid August. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) here bro ready saiyan prince 5821 02:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) here saiyan prince 5821 00:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) im back bro =D saiyan prince 5821 01:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hey i got both of my storys on my blog and one on my about meSupremegogeta 02:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Supremegogeta 02:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC)how can i do that thx man=]Supremegogeta 02:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) alright i'll check it out later but i cant right nowSupremegogeta 03:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) finished saiyan prince 5821 03:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) well done i read through the saga and saw u did a gret job man. now wot do we do next? 20:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) its ok i guess. its the closest thing we got to the move after all lol 20:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) yep i cud think of a new villain and saga. but i wont be able to start writing it until tuesday cuz i have to sleep very early tonight as i have to get up 6am in the morining tomorw to go sum where and i will be out all day and wont be bak until late at which point i may be exausted so tuesday wud be cool. 20:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball VT Hey man, I blocked that anon for a year so he shouldn't be bothering you for a while. As for DBVT, I haven't read the whole thing, only up to the end of the Broly part but so far it looks good. I think you might need to fix up some grammar though, as some areas looked a bit messy. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I noticed how the story section was based off ST. Quite a lot of new fanfics are using that style now ;) Anyway, I don't think Metamoran is a pun on anything.. Perhaps you should check out the DB Wiki for that info. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oh btw, what did you think of my combination of Vegeta's Galick Gun and Final Flash? I thought Vegeta needed a new attack so I blended two of his other ones. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds cool! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey hey man. let me know wen u've completed the current saga so i cud get started on the next one. also good work so far (luv the pic of vegeta and piccolo in armour lol) 19:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball VT I read the updated DBVT and got confused. When Piccollo fused with the previous elder, wouldn't he gain his powers and intelligence? So why didn't Piccollo know where the threat was? You should post the answer on the trivia thingy or something. Not to be hasty or anything... Sorry man, I just needed something to have as a villian and a hero, and Metamoran poped into my head. Your fanon You cannot ignore that fact that the planet was destroyed. Then your story is non-canon friendly. You should always follow canon. Once again, none of this is intended to be hostile. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 09:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) board post huh ? Saiyn prince 5821 05:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ta be honest i dont know what yer talkin about er maybe dont remember Saiyn prince 5821 05:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i probably ment my sig but im gettin the hang of it =) Saiyn prince 5821 05:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey i just wanted to say yer saga's are realy good and i love the fact that vegeta can use kamhameha ......But in my saga can he use that AND Galick Gun i really loved that move 17:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates Sure I'll fix it. Which one is it? I'll fix the Princeofallsalads one, cos that appears to be the messed up one. If that's not it, give me a shout. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I am the only active admin, and unfortunately, I don't have the ability to change user rights so we are stuck with just me. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply I actually have no idea how to do anything with signatures. Did you copy and paste everything from the DB Wiki? Cos your sig doesn't link either. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Waiting Hey dude not to sound pushy but when are you coming out with the newest part of DBVT? I'm a bog fan now and I REALLY want to see what The Trio does with the Metamoran Saga. It looks promising but next time I think you should do something that hasn't been thought of yet, like the Ice Saga but different. Please keep doing DBVT, not to sound pushy, but really want to see it. VT logo Hey I made a VT logo in case you wanted one, or if you don't really care this might come as a pleasant surprise. I can alter it if you want. I made this along with logos for my own fanfic last night. '''bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 14:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I took the logo for DBZ, put it on paint, erased the Z, and added a VT bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 16:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah Oh yeah I forgot to show you this pic for your fan-fic. It is Vegetrunks using pottara earings if you want it. 16:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I already did. It is pretty good so far. 16:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Time saga? Did you copied my Saga? I mean,Future Buu Saga.Trunks cames and a guy like Dabura shows up? I'm not mad,I'm just saying. Also,Goku says that it is bad that Trunks went to his timeline without any sence.Decades passed from then,and he rememberes that thing while spparing. Hope you don't find this offensive 18:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What I wanted to say is that Goku says something about Future Trunks from nowhere. It is like you are in high school with a friend which was with you in elementary school.You play football,and then,from nowhere,you say:"It is really sad that Mark left our school in 2nd grade" Do you now understand what I want to say? Here: "Goku said "Wow, it sucks that Trunks left to go back to his own time I wonder when he will come back."" I copied that from VT Ok,but it is still weird that he remembered that after the spparing xD 19:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I just wanted to help you 19:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I will,but later. Super Saiyan 5 Hey man I just read your vt and saw that you had Gohan Super Saiyan 5 and there haven't been so many pics in vt so I thought you could use this Gohan Super Saiyan 5 pic. 02:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ok sure I understand. By the way you know that your sig doesn't link back to your take page it is a little hard to go back to your talk page. 03:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) His edit I hope you aren't angry.I undoed what that Omnix.. did.Hope you don't mind. 17:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem Alternate Timeline Template PTSN's final vandalization attempt RE:Db pw?Vandalized? Ohh I see I was just assuming another vandal lol.I guess there just fine.LSSJ4 01:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Fanfiction I have created a fanfiction called The Ultimate Fanfiction.It is a fanfiction where everyone can add a saga of their own as long as it is consisant with the previous saga.I was wondering if you would like to add a saga since your not working on VT.Supersaiyian11 21:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question leaving Are you sure? That's pretty drastic. If you want, I could talk to HZ for you and give you permission to remove that template. Re: Leaving I'm not sure if you got that, so I'm posting it here just in case. You took what I said the wrong way. As I've said already, you don't make up the rules as to who can add templates or not, but you can choose whatever to put in your story. The templates don't change anything, other than notify the reader of something they should keep in mind as they read your fan fiction. Also, just so you know, (I believe) the above is not actually Princeofallsalads; (I think that) he has been hacked.}} Chill Out Hey man I don't think you should delete VT. Personally I think you are overreacting. If you have a problem with the rules you could talk SSWerty about it. I really like your fannon, and I 'DO NOT think you should delete it. 04:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Been a while since I`ve been here still can`t beleive VT got deleted :( 15:39, December 8, 2012 (UTC)